


36. Iron

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Clash of Fandoms, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, End Game, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man Suit Kink, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret love, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: The world is not the same without its favorite genius, playboy, philanthropist.But is he realy gone? Steve Rogers seems to think so and he doesn't know how to go-on.





	36. Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, notes are here aswell due to a senstive subject being in this story, please DO NOT read if you cannot read any talk about suicide. We undertsand this happens have expirenced things in our own lives, love people who have been in these very situations so we do not use this subject lightly but only in a reflection of every day people in the characters we know and love.

Steve clutched the gun in his hands, tears running down his face, the serum couldn’t heal him from a head shot, “What do I do? I ha-I have no idea how to continue without you, I see you in the day time, I swear I can hear you at night, tinkering like-like...”

The blue hologram of Tony. No, not Tony, his AI program shuffled with his feet, hands in his pockets, just like Tony would when uncomfortable, upset even. 

“But this, this is just a pale imitation of you. I have no idea what to do, Tones, I'd rather be dead... at least then I'd be with you. I hope you’re there.”

Steve closed his hand around the revolver and brought it to his temple, swallowing he closed his eyes.

“Steve, don’t.” 

Steve opened his eyes, the projection was right in front of him eyes level with his showing pain and something Steve couldn’t quite place, “You wouldn’t want to leave me alone, now would you?” the voice shook in its cheeky remark.

Steve frowned, he was so much like Tony, but he wasn’t real. He wasn’t real. Tony is dead he reminded himself, shaking his head. He tightened his grip on the handle, “No, you’re just programmed to protect human life.”

“Steve, please, please don’t leave me.” It’s voice was full of hurt, disappointment and longing.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Steve took a shaky breath, trying to will the AI away, 3,2 ‘cli-‘

A whirling sound.. 

Not a blast from a gunshot. 

Steve turned as a repulsor glove pried his hand away from his head aiming the gun barrel to the wall.

“I can’t let you do that Cap.”

\---

“Sergeant!”

James Buchanan Barnes startled awake, “Wha?” sitting up slowly he looked around his lights had been turned on, he had to rub his eyes a little to the change.

“Sergeant, the boss needs you in the workshop now.” 

The AI sounded panicked Bucky frowned, “What Have I told you Friday, the man’s dead. Did stark not program that into you? Who really needs me?”

“The Boss Sergeant! He’s having some trouble with the Captain?”

Bucky dropped his arms and grunted, getting up out of his bed, sluggish pulling on some sweats. 

“Please Sergeant, it’s a matter of urgency.”

“Okay, Okay I’m going, fucking hell Stevie,” Bucky took off jogging towards the workshop, until he heard shouting. 

“Just stop Steve, STOP!” Was that Stark’s AI?

“NO! YOUR NOT REAL!” Steve’s voice was shaking, and raw.

“Steve, I know you. Please, you don’t want to do this.” The AI’s voice sounded choked up, pained and was that a repulsor? 

It was then Bucky noticed the gun in his friend's hand, it was his. He sped forward grabbing the other super soldiers arms and twisting them back forcing the gun to clatter to the floor. “What the fuck do you think your’re doing Steve!”

The large blond just let out a scream of rage and sorrow, crying.

Bucky watched as the Iron Man armour whired its way around no longer full throttle, so many pieces of it trying to stop the super soldier. Bucky’s brain a jumble of questions, confusion and pain. Why hadn’t his friend come to talk to him? Why hadn’t he seen it? Why did Stark’s AI look so broken?

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if we need to add more tags.
> 
> Amber Run - Amen - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEHzoTDmlSs  
~  
Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
~  
Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
